Ask The New Mutants
by i luv everything
Summary: The New Mutants are trapped in a room and are forced to answer questions that you all review. The questions also can go up to M rated.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**  
**The Beginning**

There is a dark room with no doors or windows and one woman stands in the center. She had auburn hair in a spiky bun with two pieces of hair framing her face.

Woman: (Grinning) Welcome one and all to ask the New Mutants. I'm you host Palmira. Now let's meet the New Mutants.

Palmira held up her hands and a portal appeared. 4 girls and 6 boys fell through all extremely confused.

Ray: (Angry) WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!

Palmira: (Grinning evily) In a inescapable room. Your powers won't be able to help you escape so don't even try it. .

The New Mutants all groaned.

Sam: (Confuse) Why are we here

Pamira: SAM!

Palmira jumped on Sam knocking him down.

Roberto: (Laughing) Looks like you got a fangirl Sam

Palmira: (Sitting on Sam) To answer your question Sam, the reviewers are going to review questions for you all and you have to answer them.

Ray: (Smirking) And what if we don't wanna

Palmira: Then I'll throw in the fan girl pit.

Palmira snapped her fingers and a pit appeared in the middle of the room filled with screaming fangirls.

Everyone: (Scared) WE'LL ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!

Palmira: (Smirking) Good. Now my faithful reviewers review plenty of questions for the New Mutants and we'll see you next time on 'Ask The New Mutants' Catch ya'll on the flip side."

Everything then went dark.


	2. Only TWO Questions, Seriously Guys

**Chapter 2  
Only _TWO_ Questions, Seriously Guys**

Palmira: (Mysteriously appears in same dark room) Welcome back to ask the new mutants.

Bobby: (Frowning) I'm booooooored.

Palmira: Well not anymore we got questions already.

Everyone: (Groans)

Palmira: Question #1

Vendettakiller19  
for Tabitha how many guys she slept with

Tabitha: (Smirks and starts counting on fingers) Well there was Pietro, Piotr, Pyro, Lance, and Duncan Mathews

Ray: (Glaring) You slept with that dumb jock

Tabitha: I was drunk

She looked at everyone innocently and shrugged. They just sighed at her.

Palmira: Okay, moving on. Question #2

Guest  
For Roberto: does he like Rahne

Roberto: (Rubs the back of his head) Uh, well. You see...

Rahne: Well do you

Everyone looks expectantly at Roberto.

Roberto: (Sighs) No I don't like Rahne

Rahne: (Near tears) Y-you don't

Roberto: Nope. I love Rahne

Rahne jumped on Roberto and kissed him squarely on the lips

All The Girls: Awwwwwwwwww

Palmira: (Sits down on Sam and kisses him) Thats all for this episode of 'Ask The New Mutants'. Only two questions, seriously send in more questions.


	3. You Reviewers Can Be Evil

**Chapter 3  
You Reviewers Can Be Evil**

Palmira: (Mysteriously appears behind Jamie) BOO!

Jamie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: (Laughing)

Palmira: Question #1 everyone

Bobby: (Screams) Why do you hate us

Palmira: I don't hate you, now the question

Dark Lord of the X-Men  
for Magma, what are your feelings for Tabitha?  
for Bobby, what pranks, and how many, have you played on the other new mutants?

Amara (Magma): Well Tabitha and me are best friends. I remember one time she nearly blew me sky high with her cherry bombs though.

Tabitha: I said I was sorry

Amara (Magma): Still doesn't help the fact that I went two months without eyebrows

The two glared at each other.

Palmira: Anyway Bobby?

Bobby: (Rubs back of head) Pranks... What pranks? I never pulled a prank in my life.

Ray: (Glaring) What about the time you froze me to my bed?

Bobby: (Smiles sheepishly) Okay that one time...

Rahne: Or the time you died my hair pink in my sleep?

Bobby: Okay maybe...

Tabitha: Or when you attacked me and Amara with water guns then froze our hair?

Bobby: But...

Sam: And the time you stole my clothes and towel when I was in the shower and made it so I streak through the mansion while you got all the girls.

Palmira: WHAT?! And I didn't get to see. So unfair (Pouts)

Tabitha: (Grins and holds up photos) I have Pictures.

Palmira: (Grabs pictures)

Sam: (Groans)

Jamie: How about we move on.

Palmira: (Grumbles) Fine. Question #2 guys

madara92  
for sam have you and palmira slept together

Everyone: (Shocked)

Palmira: (Screams) EVIL REVIEWERS!

Roberto,Ray, and Bobby: (Wolf whistle)

Sam: (Blushes) Well...Ya see...

Roberto: (Grinning) Come on Sammy boy, did you.

Palmira: (Groaning) Evil Reviewers

Sam: (Sighing) Yes

Boys: (Grinning) Way to go Sam!

Palmira: (Yells) That's it.

Palmira waved her hand and all the boys except Sam and Jamie flew into the screaming fangirl pit. Ray yelled up at them.

Ray: Why didn't you make Sam or Jamie suffer this fate.

Palmira: (Smirking) 1. Sam didn't do anything and 2. Jamie is too cute to be mauled by fangirls (pinches Jamies cheek)

Girls: (Laughing)

Boys: (Screaming)

Palmira: Well that's it for this episode of 'Ask The New Mutants'. Tune in next time to see if I decide to let the boys out of the fangirl pit of doom.

* * *

I will now start posting a new chapter every friday if I get enough questions.


	4. More Questions!

**Chapter 4**  
**More Questions!**

Palmira: Welcome back to 'Ask The New Mutants'

Everyone: (Groans)

Palmira: (Grinning) Well this episode is special.

Rahne: What makes it so special.

Palmira: I am bringing a guest here to co-host.

Tabitha: (Sighs) More torture.

A Mexican teenager with light dark skin wearing a pair of jeans and a black hoodie appeared.

Palmira: This is Vendettakiller19, the co-host for this episode.

Vendettakiller19: (Grins) Hello everyone.

Everyone: (Groans)

Palmira snaps her fingers and the boys appeared in tattered clothes breathing heavily.

Ray: Why'd you leave us in there for a whole week.

Palmira: Cause I can. Question #1. Vendetta you can read it since it's your review.

Vendettakiller19: Thanks. Jamie why are you stalking storm.

Jamie: I, uh, am not stalking Storm.

Palmira: Then explain Vendetta's pictures of you stalking Storm.

Vendetta: (Holds up pictures)

There were pictures of Jamie following Storm around.

Sam: Jamie stocks Storm.

Palmira snapped her fingers again and a very confused Storm appears and Vedetta hands her the pictures.

Storm: JAMIE!

Jamie screamed while running away and Storm chases him.

Vendettakiller19: Next question

Palmira: Right. Question #2

Madara92

bobby have you and kitty ever had a 3 way with lance

Bobby: (Looks Sick) That's gross. Why the hell would I have a three-way with another dude.

Everyone: (Laughing)

Vendettakiller19: Question 3

Dark Lord of the X-Men

OOH! OOH! OOOOHHHH! I wanna see Bobby ENJOY the fangirl pit! We all know that he thinks he is the hottest thing since sliced bread, so wouldn't he LIKE a pir of screaming fan girls?

Questions!  
Jubilee, who is it that you have a crush on?  
Amara, is it true that you and Bobby are sleeping together?  
Jamie, is it true that you tried to steal Gambit's coat?  
Tabitha, who is your favourite member of the brotherhood?

Bobby: (Thinks) That's a pretty good question.

Vendettakiller19: Well your heard im.

Palmira sends a screaming Bobby to the fangirl pit.

Palmira: Jubilee answer your question

Jubilee: Well, I may have a crush on Evan (Spyke) Daniels

Everyone: (Shocked)

Tabitha: Never would've thought

Vendettakiller19: Moving on. Your turn Amara.

Amara: (Puts head in hands) Palmira's right, you reviewers can be evil. Yes we are, happy.

Palmira: Very

Sam: (Shocked) Did you really steal Gambit's coat?

Jamie: I tried and got sent flying from his cards

Tabitha: Pietro...

Vendettakiller19: What about him?

Tabitha: My question. My boyfriend is obviously my favorite.

Everyone: (Yet again shocked) Seriously!

Tabitha: Yep

Palmira: Well that's it for this episode of 'Ask The New Mutants'. See you

later Vendettakiller19.

Vendettakiller19: Thanks it was fun

Palmira snaps her fingers Vendettakiller19 dissapears and the room goes dark


	5. These are questions for THE NEW MUTANTS

**Chapter 5  
These are questions for the '****_NEW MUTANTS_****'!**

Palmira: Welcome back to 'Ask The New Mutants'. We last left off with Bobby in the fangirl pit and having a guest co-host, Venettakiller19.

Palmira snaps her fingers and Bobby appears smirking in tattered clothing.

Bobby: Dark Lord of the X-Men was right I_ do_ like the fangirl pit.

Amara Charges up and chases Bobby.

Palmira: Any who... First question:

Dark Lord of the X-Men

HAHAHAHA! This is AWESOME! :D

QUESTIONS!  
Rahne, is it true that you prefer to sleep on a dog bed? why?  
Jamie, you never answered the question, WHY are you stalking Storm?  
Palmira, I have noticed certain signs recently. Are you pregnant? :P  
Ray, is it true that they (the others at the mansion) plug you into the power cord when the power is out?

Rahne: (Glares) Of course I don't. Just because I can turn into a wolf doesn't mean I have to act like one 24/7. I may have the instincts of a dog doesn't mean I am one.

Roberto: (Chuckles) Okay Rahne. We get it, we get it.

Palmira: Any who Jamie?

Jamie: (Blushes and rubs the back of his head) Well, I, uh, kinda think Miss Monroe is hot.

Ray: She sure is.

The other boys nodded.

Palmira: (Yells) WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE PREGNANT. AND WHAT SIGNS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Tabitha: (Smirks) Well you have been a little evilier than usual.

Rahne: (Hands Palmira Box) Go to the bathroom for that.

Palmira groans and walks to a bathroom that she made appear.

Jubilee: What did you give her?

Rahne: A pregnancy test.

Just then a scream erupted from the bathroom and a very angry Palmira ran out.

Palmira: (Yells) SAM!

She chases Sam and drops the test on the floor and Ray picks it up.

Ray: She's pregnant

Palmira stopped chasing Sam and came back over to the group.

Palmira: Shut it. Ray answer your damn question.

Ray: No but if they tried I would kill them (glares at Roberto and Jamie)

Palmira: Next question

Madara92

who is amara sleeping with  
why is boom boom hitting on gambit  
why is rouge trying to feel evans dick

Amara:(Groans) This was settled last time, remember. I'm sleeping with Bobby.

Tabitha: (Smirks) I hit on every cute guy, remember.

Everyone: (Groans)

Palmmira: This is 'Ask The New Mutants People'. Not 'Ask The X-Men'. But after i'm done with this there will be a 'Ask The X-men', 'Ask The Brotherhood', and 'Ask The Acoylets'. FINAL QUESTION!

Madara92

amara who have you had sex with  
boom boom why are you always trying to feel up gambit  
rouge did you and gambit ever sleep together  
booby did you ever sleep with kitty and rouge at the same time  
palmira have you slept with any of the other x boys

Amara:(Blushes) Just Bobby and Pyro.

Bobby: YOU SLEPT WITH PYRO! MY ARCH-ENEMY! WHEN?!

Amara: Right before you and me got together.

The two continue to argue.

Palmira: Anyway, Tabitha...

Tabitha: Again I say I always go for the cute guys.

Everyone just chuckles at Tabitha.

Palmira: Again 'Ask The New Mutants'. Not 'Ask The X-Men, yet.

Bobby: If I tried to sleep with Kitty Lance would crush me and people can't touch rouge and even if they could, if I tried to sleep with her Wolverine would chop my junk off.

The boys all winced at that.

Palmira: Nope and never will.

Everyone: (Laughs at the blushing Sam)

Palmira: Anyway, see you next time on 'Ask The New Mutants'. Now I have to talk to Sam about this pregnancy.

As the room darkens people could hear countrified screams.


	6. TWINS!

**Chapter 6  
_TWINS?!11_**

Palmira: Welcome back to 'Ask The New Mutants'

Ray: _YOUR EVIL_

Jamie: How long will this keep going on

Palmira: It'll stop when theirs 100 episodes(chapters)

Everyone: (Groans)

Palmira: Anywho, QUESTION #1

Vendettakiller19

Is it a boy or a girl?

Palmira: I'm guessing your talking about my pregnacy

Tabitha: What was your first clue

Palmira: SHUT IT TABITHA!

Tabitha: (Hides behind Rahne and Jubilee)

Palmira: I found out yesterday. It's twins, a boy and a girl.

At that everyone heard a thud and saw Sam had promptly fainted.

Palmira: Let's move on, QUESTION #2

Dark Lord of the X-Men

Jubilee, is it true that you have a crush on Wolverine, or at least used to?  
Boom-Boom, why do you like to annoy Scott and Lance so much?  
Jamie, how would you classify the others at the institute? (Brother/Sister, Father/Mother, Weird deranged cousin, etc...)  
Sam, do you know all of your siblings names? How many are there? remember, I know everything, including who they are... (evil grin... :D )

Jubilee: I admit when I first arrived at the institute I did

All the boys made disgusting faces

Tabitha: Cause Scott is Mr. Military and Lance gets on about me taking his jeep, nough said.

Jamie: Well the other students are like my older siblings, Ms. Munroe and Wolverine are like my parents, Beast is like my unclee, and the Professor is like my grandfather. I love them all even if their not my family.

Girls: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

All the girls hugged Jamie saying we love you too while the guys glared.

Sam: (Laughs) Honestly, I lost count. Theirs just so many of them

Roberto: (Laughs too) Wow your parents are buuuuussssssssyyyyyy

Palmira: (Laughing) Moving on. Vendettakiller19 decided to PM me these questions instead of review them.

1 sam why didn't you use protectio and are you ready to be a dad  
2 tabitha have you slept with nightcrawler  
3 jaime why ard you using your duplicates to steal stuff from people

Sam: (Blushes) Well, I guess we were caught in the moment. Also I think I can manage to be a dad

Tabitha: Not yet. I admit he's cute, but he's way to innocent and shy when it comes to this type of thing.

Girls: (Nods)

Bobby: Dude was right, chicks do love the fuzzy dude

Jamie: (Grins) Yep, I tried to use them to steal Gambit's coat before

Palmira: Well that concludes it for this episode of _'ASK THE NEW MUTANTS'. _Goodnight

The room went dark and everyone could hear crashes as people stumbled around in the dark.


	7. Engagment

**Chapter 7  
Engagement**

Palmira: Welcome back to 'Ask The New Mutants'

Roberto: You got fat Palmira

Palmira: (Runs to corner crying)

Rahne: (Slaps Roberto in the back of the head) You never ever tell a woman she's fat, pregnant or not.

Sam: (Taps Roberto on shoulder)

Roberto: (Turns around) Yeah Sam

Sam: (Punches Roberto in the face)

Roberto: (Knocked out)

Palmira: (Happy again) Let's look at the questions!

Everyone (except knocked out Roberto): Mood swings

Palmira: Your ll lucky today there's only one review

Everyone: (Cheers)

Palmira: Anyway...

Dark Lord of the X-Men

Jubilee, how many of those yellow coats do you have?  
Ray, what is your connection to Callisto of the Morlocks? Is she really your mother?  
Tabitha, have you ever slept with Amara before?  
Sam, are you gonna propse to Palmira? :D

Jubilee: About a closet full

Everyone: (Stares at her opened mouth)

Jubilee: (Shrugs)

Ray: How'd you know that

Palmira: Callisto's your mother

Ray: (Nods) Yes, got a problem (charges up)

Everyone: (Shakes head)

Tabitha: I may have thought about it

Amara: TABITHA! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!

Tabitha: (Laughs) I don't either but I have though about it

Amara: I kinda have to

Everyone: (Laughs)

Sam: You ruined the surprise

Everyone: Wide-eyed

Palmira: What?

Sam gets on one knee and pulls a box out of his pocket

Sam: Palmira, I love you with all my heart. Will you be my marry me?

Palmira: (Crying) Of course I will (Kisses Sam)

Bobby: Bout time

Jamie: (Nods)

Sam: (Grinning)

Palmira: (Still crying in joy) This is the end of this episode of 'Ask The New Mutants'

The room goes dark


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Palmira was standing in a wedding dress next to Sam who was in a tux with a priest infront of them.

Priest: You may kiss the bride

Palmira and Sam then kiss deep and long.

Pamira: (Throws flowers over head)

Rahne: I caught it, I caught it

Girls: (Glares at Rahne)

Guys: (Laughs at them)

Palmira: Oh the shows about to start

Ray: Damn thought she forgot

Palmira: (Snaps fingers)

The girls and guys were put back in their regular cloths, the priest disappeared and everything went normal again.

Palmira: Question #1!

Dark Lord of the X-men

LOVE IT! (Sorry I ruined the surprise sam! :D I'm sure you have a few more up your sleeve though... :P :) )

Jubilee, what is the worst accident that you have every caused with your powers?  
Jamie, How many copies have you ever produced at one time?  
Roberto, have you and Rahne got into any bedroom shenanigans?  
Ray, who was your favourite Morlock? Did you ever have a girlfriend while you were with them?  
Amara, is it true that you are supposed to have an arranged marriage back home in Nova Roma?  
Everyone! How many times in total have you all caught Jean and Scott making out?

Jubilee: (Looks sad) I kinda blew a house up

Everyone: (Wide-eyed)

Palmira: Anyway...JAMIE!

Jamie: (Jumps) Oh the question. 20 Copies

Rahne: (Blushes)

Roberto: (Rubs back of head nervously) Uh...yeah...once or twice

Ray: Please tell us you used protection

Bobby: Yeah we don't need to pregnant women

Girls: (Glares)

Rahne: We did

Palmira: Moving on

Ray: Torpid she was a sweet kid and no. No girlfriend.

Amara: No that's not what Nova Roma's like

Sam: Caught them twice

Bobby: 5 times

Tabitha: 10 times

Amara: Once

Ray: 6 times

Roberto: 3 times

Rahne: 12 times

Jubilee: Once

Jamie: 20 Times

Palmira: So all together they were seen making out 60 times...WOW! Moving on. Question #2!

Vendettakiller19

Sam: what will you name your kids  
Tabitha why can't you stop blowing stuff up  
Jaime are you still a virgin abd if not did you make the girl do a threesome with you and a duplicate

Sam: (Blushes) Me and Palmira decided on Lysander and Luna Gunthrie

Girls: Awwwww

Tabitha: I'm sorry it's just so much fun

Jamie: (Blushes) Uh...

Palmira: JAMIE'S 12!

Jamie: Yes i'm still a virgin

Palmira: And that's it for this episode of 'Ask The New Mutants' also since i'm getting so little reviews I have decided to let you review dares

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Palmira: YYYYYEEEEESSSSS! Goodnight


End file.
